


【博君一肖】宿敌

by LHH



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHH/pseuds/LHH
Summary: *本文不走剧情线，高速车！！！*如介意ooc请慎点！！！*正义心软警察战X腹黑霸气大佬博*警匪/捆绑/强制/道具
Kudos: 52





	【博君一肖】宿敌

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特id： 蒙那个丽莎

肖战接到了一个任务，跟踪调查最近M市嚣张至极的黑道老大头号危险人物——bo。

局长把任务分配给肖战后再三嘱咐小心行事，跟踪打探的任务不好太多人一起行动，一个人是最高效的选择。

肖战连续一个星期在一个小区蹲点，终于在一天夜晚等到了那个神秘的黑道大佬。只见对方带着鸭舌帽压得极低，遮住了眉眼。

黑色的口罩把脸挡得严严实实，只能看见高挺的鼻梁和凌厉如刀锋的下颚，微微露出的皮肤在夜色下衬得极白。

没想到这人长得还可以，肖战一边想一边偷偷尾随。

没想到刚过个拐口肖战就踢到了一颗石子，石子往前飞去发出细小的摩擦声，肖战还没来得急躲回去就看见前面那人不见了踪迹，赶紧想要抬脚追上眼前猛然一黑，鼻子被什么东西捂住根本来不及反应，身体一软向后倒去。

“呵，抓到了”传来一声男人的轻笑

“唔...嗯...放...”

肖战醒来时是被嘴里肆虐的舌头惊醒的，自己下意识想要伸手推拒却惊恐的发现双手被反扣在头顶，手铐把两只手牢牢绑在床的铁架上。

身体挣扎扭动时手铐敲打在床架上发出清脆的响声，下巴被男人有力的手扣住，舌头被吮吸得发麻，嘴巴被迫向上抬着张嘴承受着男人的侵犯，来不及喘息口水顺着嘴角下滑，晶亮的液体顺着下巴划入锁骨，肖战一句话也说不出来只能呜呜的出声抵抗。

全身上下只有半开的衬衫和内裤，男人的另一只手还在不规矩的胡乱摸着，时不时扫过胸前的乳头和下半身的阴茎，肖战难耐的扭了扭身子。

男人见肖战被吻得要断气了才堪堪停止，伸手擦去他嘴角连出来的银丝。

“醒了？要不要喝点牛奶，肖警官？”男人偏头笑看着床上喘息不止的警官，不满足的舔了舔嘴角，伸手拿过床头柜上的牛奶。

“bo？！你...你怎么知道我？快放开!你敢绑警察？！”肖战又惊又恐，自己的身份神不知鬼不觉的被发现了而且还遇到眼下这种情形，心里不禁有点慌神。

“你都跟踪我一个星期了...难不成你喜欢我？”bo用眼神打量着肖战，全身上下一处也没放过，落在他红肿的嘴唇上时眼神暗了暗。不动神色“还是说你想爬上我王一博的床故意的？”

王一博？原来他叫王一博，肖战在喘息之余得到了一个小信息，默默地记在心里等逃出去了报给局长，没有反驳王一博说他要爬上自己床的事。

肖战偏过头没回答，脑子里想着脱身办法，现在重要的是稳住王一博不能惹怒他以免做出更加疯狂的事。

见王一博得不到回答也没恼，手里还举着牛奶示意他喝下去，肖战没有反抗，乖乖的喝了大半杯热牛奶，准备晓之以理动之以情。

“王一博，你你把我放了，我不会和别人说，不会告诉局长的。就当...就当没见过你行不行...嗯...你给我吃了什么，哈....” 

肖战越说越不对劲，发现自己身体慢慢开始发热，后穴像蚂蚁撕咬一般发痒，阴茎居然在没有人抚摸的情况下开始微微抬头，吐出一点点精液。

“肖警官不是明知故问吗，看着现在身体的变化难道还猜不出来我给你的牛奶下了药？”

王一博不慌不忙的伸手把肖战的衬衫往上推，露出娇嫩的乳头在空气中微微颤抖。伸手捏住肖战的乳头往外拉扯揉捏，果不其然听到身下的人发出一声呻吟。

低头伸出舌头在乳晕上画圈打转，牙齿研磨着乳头，坏心眼的含住吮吸嘴里还发出啧啧的声音，像吸奶一样用力的在肖战的胸上耕耘，嘴吸累了就换手，一刻也没停的折磨肖战那柔软的乳头，甚至还把指甲微微扣进乳头里，直到把两边都弄得肿大了一圈才作罢。

“嗯嗯..停...哈啊...别别吸...难受唔...啊...”

肖战双手无法抵抗，只得扭动身子来摆脱魔爪，谁知躲避的下场是王一博对自己乳头更恶劣的玩弄，并且自己的阴茎还因此勃起了，尽管是因为吃了春药但还是羞愧的偏过头不忍看自己这身子淫荡的样子。 

只得咬住下唇隐忍的把呻吟憋在喉咙里，即使这样身体上得到的快感还是会溢出几声呜咽。

“嗯…嗯哼…哈…”

王一博的眼睛自然没放过肖战的阴茎，隔着内裤伸手握住便开始有技巧的上下撸动，王一博手掌很大，一只手足以包裹住肖战的阴茎，掌心的温度烫的肖战舒服的惊呼出声，手指上上下下的描绘着阴茎的形状不一会内裤就湿的黏黏糊糊每一处干的。

“啊哈...停...别弄...不嗯...唔...不可以..”

“放心，肖警官我会让你先爽的”

说罢，王一博一把掏出了肖战的阴茎，内裤被扯到脚踝。一手快速撸动着阴茎一手还不忘记照顾下面两颗卵袋，在手中揉搓玩弄。

手指在冠状沟附近徘徊时不时伸进马眼抠挖，阴茎渐渐在王一博手中变得滚烫，从马眼留下来的精水打湿了肖战的大腿，发出淫靡的水声。

肖战哪里受过这样的刺激,大腿止不住的颤抖，眼角微微发红，氤氲着水汽在眼眶周围打转，腰不受控制的往前送想要得到更多的快感，脖子往后仰着划出一道性感的弧线，身体如此诚实嘴却闭得很严，牙齿牢牢咬住下唇不让自己放出任何呻吟。

“喊出来，你会舒服很多，不要压抑自己的天性......毕竟，你现在这幅淫荡的样子也没必要装了吧。而且肖警官喜欢男人不是吗？”

王一博把肖战的媚态看在眼里，被身下的男人吸引得移不开眼，白净的身子上星星点点的布下了自己的印记，特别是乳头附近，粉红的乳头被吻痕包围其中，挺立在空气中，上面还沾有之前留下的津液在灯光下反着光。

“嗯哼...你！你怎么...啊哈...知道...别啊别弄...哈..”

肖战是同性恋没错，但从来没和人说过，这个才见面不到一小时的男人怎么会知道？？

即使肖战疑惑但还来不及细细思考便淹没在快感的海洋里了。

“嗯..啊..要要...去...哈啊..嗯...！”

王一博见肖战快要到了，便加快手上的动作配合他。肖战两条腿伸直蹬着床单，脚趾舒服得蜷缩起来，腰和腿都在微微的颤抖，手胡乱在空气中抓着伸了半天只好无助的扯着手铐，终于一声闷哼伴随着手铐发出的清响，肖战的精液射了王一博手上。

“哈...哈....不要了，求你...放过我”

高潮过后的肖战有一阵失神，面色潮红，眼角还残留着刚刚流下的生理泪水，嘴巴微张脑子乱成一团浆糊。

额头汗湿的碎发柔顺的贴在脸侧，鼻尖也有细微的汗珠，整个人就像是一个粉嫩诱人的蜜桃，无时无刻不在吸引人。

“那么舒服吗？那我呢？”

王一博歪头邪笑的看着还在喘气的肖战。自己早就忍不住了，真想马上提起自己肉棒狠狠的捅进身下那人的后穴感受那紧紧吸附的快感，再把他操得说不出话只能哭着向自己求饶。

可是顾及到肖战是第一次，只好忍着自己蓬勃的欲望一步一步来。

“唔...你，我可以帮你...用手...用用嘴也行,只要...你别碰我”

肖战现在只能一退再退，只要不做到最后一步怎样都行。自己虽然喜欢男的但是一次床也没上过，更别说自己的后穴，碰都没碰，眼下还被灌了春药自己其实忍得也很辛苦，但是理智告诉他绝对不能妥协。

王一博听到肖战主动提出帮自己心里很开心，还没开心多久就听见肖战不让自己碰他的话，顿时就有点恼怒。

不让碰？那是想给别的男人上吗，现在这骚样是个男人都会忍不住，一想到肖战被别的男人上，被别的男人操得流泪求饶，王一博越想越气，心里怒气翻滚，面上却是不显，只是语气冰冷眼神有了一闪而过的戾气。

“不碰？那恐怕不行，看肖警官忍得那么辛苦，我来帮帮你吧....在此之前，委屈肖警官戴上口塞，不然再说出什么我不爱听的...苦得就是你了。”

说罢，王一博从柜子里拿出一个口塞给肖战戴上。

红色的球型口塞撑开了肖战的嘴，微微露出洁白可爱的牙齿，眉毛无助的蹙着，含着水光的眼睛瞪向王一博，努力摇头想要拒绝，这拒绝的样子配上没有丝毫杀伤力的眼神看着就像是欲拒还迎，诱人还不自知的小白兔。

“唔！呜呜...”

不顾肖战的挣扎，戴完之后俯身转向那颤抖的后穴。王一博抹了一把刚刚肖战射出来的精液，均匀的涂抹在他的后穴上，后穴泛着粉色从没被人碰过的地方正乖乖的等着王一博的侵略。

王一博耐心的擦过每一处褶皱，就像看自己的珍宝一般认真专注，慢慢向里探入一根指节，借助精液缓缓向里摸索抠挖。

“嗯！唔...唔嗯....”

肖战蹬着腿踢向王一博的肩膀，大腿努力的想要合上，后穴被异物入侵的感觉难受又陌生，忍不住用力想要把手指挤出去。但是春药让自己在痛苦中得到了一丝从未体会过得快感，后穴瘙痒的欲望微微得到了缓解，但这远远不够就如同隔靴搔痒。

王一博灵活的一把抓住肖战的脚踝，他的腿笔直修长非常光滑，常年的锻炼大腿和腹部都没有一丝赘肉，腰也是盈盈一握，整天罩在警服下面皮肤有一种病态的白皙。

按住肖战不安分的脚，再分开他的腿摆成M的形状，大开的姿势让后面的风光一览无余。

后穴的紧致连一根手指塞进去都困难，王一博模仿性交慢慢抽插，灵活的手指在肠壁内搅动翻涌。

不一会在春药的作用下肠壁竟分泌出粘腻的肠液，更加方便了王一博的进入，不一会便慢慢增加到了三个手指，进出也越来越顺利，从股间流下的淫水甚至浸湿了身下的床单。

抽插了一会，王一博缓缓地转动手指仿佛在寻找什么，直到他摸到一个小小的突起，然后轻轻一按。

“唔...嗯嗯...啊！”

如自己所料，肖战整个人向上弹了一下。身体猛得颤抖，抖得像风里的落叶，床也跟着晃了一下，头还难耐的摇着。

性欲在肖战的身体里翻滚，眼神渐渐迷离嘴角的口水因为口塞的原因无法吞咽，已经流向脖子衬得脖颈禁欲又令人血脉喷胀。

酥麻的感觉传遍全身，肖战居然觉得这种感觉非常舒服，后穴的疼痛都少了几分，只剩下欢愉和满脑子的欲望，不够...还要，还要更多

“好骚啊肖警官，爽得后穴都出水了”

王一博坏心的抠挖着肠壁，对着前列腺又是按又是磨，指甲还故意划过那点，惹得身下人只能发出无力的喘息。

肖战说不出话，只能无助的摇头，眼角泛红划出一道有一道的泪水。刚才射过得阴茎在后穴的玩弄下竟又有抬头的趋势，开始缓缓吐出精水，再这样下去不久就会射出第二次，而王一博到现在别说射了，碰都没碰一下。

“呜呜……嗯哼…唔…”

肖战抬头瞥了一眼，看见那巨大的肉棒撑起一个明显的帐篷，傲然挺立，吃惊于那硕大的形状，不由得有些害怕想到等下着巨物插入自己后穴，自己会不会坏掉。

瞥见肖战的小动作看见他担忧得往后缩了缩，王一博心情又莫名的好了很多，大发慈悲的抬手撤掉了肖战的口塞。

“别...别碰那...哈啊..啊...嗯..不要，受不了...呜..”

见时机成熟了，王一博也不再忍耐。利落的把身上的衣服剥得一干二净，粗长的肉棒从内裤里弹出。 

肖战的其实也不小，只不过和王一博的相比还是显得逊色了些，王一博的肉棒涨得发紫，上面肉眼可见的布有青筋，一只手感觉也握不住。

肖战是真慌了，即使是手指刚刚也是勉强进入，现在看见比手指不知道粗几倍的肉棒捅进来不知道自己还有没有命活着出去。

理智上是拒绝的，但是身体看见却是不由自主有些激动的颤抖着，经过时间的发酵，身体里的药效好像才真正发挥出来，一阵阵的热浪朝肖战袭来竟有些神志不清了。 

后穴刚刚才缓解，现在根本不起作用，只想用更大更粗的东西填满自己，肖战无意识的双腿摩擦自己的后穴，嘴里哼哼唧唧的发出难耐的呻吟。

“想要吗，肖战？你说了，我就满足你。”

王一博扶住自己的肉棒在他穴口研磨打转，轻轻插进去一点又马上退出来，一会顶着褶皱描摹一会又拍打着肖战的大腿就是不进去，看着身下的人因为自己的动作而失神颤抖，王一博得到了极大的满足。

“唔...嗯我...我不知道...呜呜…别这样...”

“那我帮帮肖警官吧。”

王一博一步一步开始诱导肖战

“想要肉棒吗？”

“嗯...想..想要..哈...”

“想要插进后穴止痒吗？”

“也，也想...唔..”

“好，那肖警官连在一起说出来我就给你”

肖战被烫得意识模糊，身体不受控制的想要往身下的肉棒靠近，可刚碰到一点就退出去了。 

后穴的水越流越多，前面的阴茎也好不到哪去，现在已经高高挺立在腹部上还得不到抚摸，只能可怜兮兮的吐着精水，前后都被疯狂的空虚感包围早就失去理智了，耳边还一直有一个低沉的声音蛊惑着自己，不出一会肖战就丢盔弃甲了。

“嗯...想要，想要肉棒...唔...插进...插进后穴....哈啊...呜”

“骚货”

王一博得到自己想要的回答，嘴角一钩便挺身插入滚烫的后穴，开始疯狂抽插起来。

“啊！哈啊....啊啊...嗯唔....慢...慢点...别..”

王一博无视肖战的求饶，一下一下用力的顶着他的前列腺，粗大的肉棒把后穴的褶皱几乎撑平，像打桩机一般恨不得连两个卵袋都往里塞。 

一进去就被后穴紧紧吸附，包裹得一丝缝隙都不剩，温暖滚烫的肠壁仿佛有意识般围绕着肉棒，退出去时还恋恋不舍得吸住自己。

肖战没想到一上来就那么猛，顶得他不住的往后缩又被王一博双手拖住大腿拖回去。

“慢点…啊哈…不，不行……嗯…”

后穴被肉棒研磨得很柔软，肠液一股一股的往外流，那种奇怪难耐的瘙痒缓解了大半，但是身体的欲望又不断地上升，激烈的快感冲上脑海，全部汇集在后穴那一点上，肖战只得受不住的咬住嘴唇。

“我操得你爽不爽，嗯？想不到肖警官在床上那么骚啊，都能自己出水了”

“哈我..我没有...嗯...别顶那...慢点...啊哈...唔”

王一博越操越兴奋，没想到这紧致的感觉居然比女人还要舒服，恋恋不舍得退出又大力地往里插，仿佛不知疲倦似的掐着肖战的腰耸动，看着身下的人因为自己的动作呻吟尖叫。

肖战的阴茎也被顶得前后摇摆，在空气中战栗，没有得到照顾显得十分可怜。

“啊…前面…唔…难受……要，要…哈啊……”

王一博听见附身向下，空出一只手照顾冷落已久的宝贝。

已经勃起的阴茎一得到触碰立刻变得更加滚烫火热，湿漉漉的感受王一博爱抚。

“张嘴”

“唔嗯…”

王一博低头吻向肖战微张的小嘴，勾住他的舌头灵巧的旋转吮吸，在他的嘴中攻城略池，不放过每一个贝齿，细细的舔过每一处软肉。

两人交换着唾液，来不及吞咽的只能从嘴边流下，肖战被逼的喘不过气，泪眼朦胧的向王一博求饶。

“嗯嗯……唔…”

王一博捞起肖战的双腿圈在自己的腰上，托起他的臀看着两人的交合处，伸手摸了一把被肉棒挤出来的肠液，眼神蕴含着欲望的风暴。

“啊啊…不行…要…要去…唔…快点……嗯啊…用力…”

“等着，我把你操射”

“不不……哈…不可能的……嗯啊…呜呜…”

王一博不说话只松开了手，在肖战体内不管不顾的横冲直撞起来，自己转向他的脖子舔舐啃咬，在锁骨上留下一个个充满情欲的吻痕，最后停在娇俏的乳头上用牙齿咬住向外拉。

肖战感觉自己的乳头都要被玩坏了，旁边覆盖了一堆的牙印。

前面的阴茎没了照顾却也硬得发腾，后面王一博次次深入穴心的顶撞让肖战像发了情的猫，扭动着腰肢不停的把臀向后顶去。

王一博在滑嫩的内壁里驰骋，肠肉紧紧吸着自己的肉棒，每次抽插都能带出里面粉嫩的嫩肉，看得王一博气血上涌，换来一次又次疯狂的深入。

有意的朝那点凸起碾压戳刺，听见肖战一声一声高的浪叫，知道他快要到了。

“啊…嗯啊…受不了了……要…要去…嗯……哈啊！”

肖战哪里还有平时一个警察该有的严肃和正直，现在满脑子只有想要高潮的欲望，嘴里还不停的发出自己都不敢相信的甜腻呻吟。

终于一声尖叫，肖战抖着腿软了腰被王一博生生操射了。

后穴也达到了高潮，黏腻的肠液一股股的流出来。

肖战从来没体验过前后同时达到高潮的快感，过于激烈的情事让他眼前一片空白，浓烈又陌生的感觉席卷大脑，一片混沌，只能任由欲望完全控制自己。

“没想到你那么敏感啊肖警官，你自己知道吗？”

“哈…哈…唔…停下……不不…不要了…放过我…”

王一博粗长的肉棒至今为止都没有射过，反而在肖战高潮时更加涨大了一圈，被高潮时的内壁猛地夹紧王一博差点就舒服得缴械投降了。

只不过王一博不是普通人，不仅没有释放还更加兴奋的更硬更热了。

刚射完的肖战腿软得勾不住，双手无力地任由手铐挂在头顶，仰着头承受着后穴酥麻的快感。

“慢点…慢……呜嗯……哼啊……别，那里…呜”

才疲软不久的阴茎在前列腺的刺激下，又想要抬头。肖战哭得快没力气了，感觉到自己身体的变化心里近乎崩溃，再射下去真的会被操尿。

药效正值鼎盛时期想要得到更多，但身体又承受不住。两相矛盾肖战停也不是做也不是，眼泪被激得打湿了鬓角。

“这么快又想要了？真是个骚警官啊”

“不是…不……呜呜…不要了…”

“射太多对身体不好啊，要不……怎么样？”

“嗯……唔…”

肖战什么也听不清，只知道有个温柔低沉声音在耳边蛊惑自己，他只得胡乱点头。

王一博看着肖战乖顺的样子，笑了笑从床头柜子里翻出一根红色的绳子，动手缠住了肖战微微勃起的阴茎，一圈一圈就连下面的两个卵袋也绑住了，然后再绕到上面精致的打了一个蝴蝶结。

“啊！哈……你你…别这样……唔…难受…嗯啊…放过我…求你…”

“为了肖警官只能这样了”

王一博无视肖战摇头呜咽的求饶，开始低头挺身操干起来。

后穴软肉被撑满，敏感处被不断顶撞，快感攀升，而身前涨痛的欲望被红绳缠绕，痛苦和快感一并涌向肖战，被顶得失声穴口被操得烂红，正紧张收缩着，随着呼吸淫液被挤出。

王一博将肖战双腿拉得大开，压在床上恶狠狠地操弄，房间里水声啧啧作响，黏腻肉体拍击声音刺激着他。

“呜啊...不行了...慢点...啊...哈啊...要，要坏了....”

听起来像撒娇一般的求饶，王一博狠狠挺入那泥泞的后穴，猛力进出了数十下，拍击力道愈来愈强，仿佛要将粗硬的欲望连同卵袋都塞进那狭窄的地方似的。他高抬起肖战的双腿架在自己的双肩上，大开大合的动作使得肉棒进入得更深，肖战有一种被顶到胃的错觉。

肖战腹部隐隐有一个小小的鼓起，在身体里进进出出。

“真的..哈啊...不行了...让我...啊...唔...让我射...呜呜...”

肖战的阴茎早就立的很高，被束缚的欲望变成紫红色，想要释放却被堵住的痛苦让后穴收缩的更加猛烈，越是收缩越是换来更凶猛的操干，反反复复肖战被逼说话几乎都带上了哭腔。

“想射吗？求我”

王一博伸出舌头细细的舔舐着他的脖颈，滚烫的热气让肖战忍不住战栗，全身酸软无力。

肖战生活中就不是一个轻易向人低头的人，此时他更不愿为了这种事想别人主动低头。

王一博看出肖战的不情愿，不急也不恼，就停下来用自己肿胀的欲望慢慢在他的后穴里研磨，变换角度的小幅度抽插。

“嗯...哼....快点...动..哈....动一下...”

“求我”

王一博不说其他，只专心的对着那点的周围蹭过，就是不碰前列腺一下，慢慢感受着后穴逼近高潮时的收缩。

卡在高潮边缘的肖战快要失去理智，似有若无的触碰让他崩溃。

被折磨得太过，肖战恍惚地低泣着眼泪充满眼眶，浑身发颤，出口的话语断续不成句，欢愉与疼痛，饱涨与酸麻，前方被束缚而无法发泄，身后的敏感处却体验到了另一种极致欢愉，肠壁贪婪地分泌着透明体液。

“呜呜...求你...求你...啊....让我，让我射...”

“求谁？我是谁？”

王一博伸出手沿着肖战的胸尖滑到小腹，一路撩拨到肿胀的沉甸阴茎，不轻不重地揉按，手指扣着马眼肆意的玩弄着。

“呜啊！王一博...一博...求你了....哈...老公...哥哥...唔..放过我..”

“一起”

听到出乎意料的回答，心中一喜。王一博不再逗他，掐住他的腰对着那突起不停歇的戳弄。

肖战垂着眼帘，一条腿架在王一博肩膀上，被鲁莽而粗暴的肏干弄得一阵喘息不止，圆润而饱满的柱头一次又一次深入碾磨前列腺附近的软肉，他难耐地仰起头，任凭浪涛般的快感袭击而来。

王一博在温暖的甬道里抽插了数十下，把肖战的翘臀和大腿揉捏出指印，低头射在后穴里的同时终于抬手解开了束缚肖战欲望的红绳。

“啊！慢点....哈啊....嗯...呜呜...”

肖战因为被插得太深又被故意刺激前列腺而哭叫出声，射出的精液稀稀拉拉像水一般，最后还惨兮兮的被射了一肚子精液。

一股股浓稠的精液填满后穴，烫得肖战瑟缩了一下。王一博拔出来时还能听见“啵”的一声，拔出的同时，小口竟然像拴塞被拔开似地，大量浊白的体液淌出，缓缓从红肿的后穴流出。

“能放我走了吗...”肖战微喘的问

“真无情啊，爽完就翻脸不认人了？....如果我说，不放呢”

“你！你别太过分了”

“肖警官，我不是什么好人”

“不！不要...别，做了...啊！”

王一博偏头在肖战耳边低声说。

我不是什么好人，但是为了你，我可以不做坏人。

肖战不知道王一博心里所想，便马上被新一轮的快感吞没失去了意识。


End file.
